


A Family for Life

by orphan_account



Series: 15 Reasons AU [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack have been married for three years, and they finally decide that its time to adopt. Enter Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family for Life

Mark and Jack had been married for three years before they decided they might want to start looking into adopting or having a surrogate. Jack, personally, would rather adopt. After all, why bring a new person into the world when there are some already here that they could love? Mark agreed with him. 

And so the search began.

They spent time finding agencies that would accept gay couples, and filled out paperwork until they had felt like their fingers were falling off. They waited for months and months until they finally heard back from their caseworker, Amy, that they had been approved to adopt. After that, they started making appointments to meet some of the kids up for adoption. The first few times, they didn’t make a connection with the kids.

Finally, they met a little boy named Tim. He hadn’t been there long. He was only three, and he was very small. According to the caseworker, Tim had been abused by his mother, mostly neglected from birth, until a neighbor decided to call Child Services. Tim wasn’t having a good time at the center, either. Since he was so small, he was an easy target for the bullies to go after. 

When Mark and Jack met Tim, there was an instant connection.

The room was decorated in neutral hues of beige and brown. There was a table in the corner where some toys were placed, a couch, and a camera that would record the session. Amy had carried Tim in. He was very shy, and nervous.

“Tim? This is Mr.Mark and Mr.Jack.”

The little boy peeked his head over the Amy’s shoulder, soft brown eyes peering up through thick lashes. He had beautiful tightly curled black hair that was cut short, and small freckles were spattered across his dark skin. 

“Hi.” He whispered. “Im Tim.”

Jack smiled comfortingly, and waved.

“Hi Tim. Do you wanna hang out with us for a little bit?”

Tim looked anxiously between Amy and them, before nodding slowly.

“Okay.”

The caseworker set Tim down, and he toddled over to the table full of toys. As Amy slipped out, Jack and Mark moved to sit by Tim.

“So Tim, what do you like to play with?” Mark asked as the little boy dug through toys.

“I...I like eggos. “

Mark raised an eyebrow at Jack who grinned and mouthed ‘Legos’ back to him.

“I like those too, Tim. What else do you like?”

They spend two hours in the room with Tim, getting to know him, before they ran out of time for the session. They’d get to go back and see him a few more times before they were finally able to have him placed with them at their home. Amy carried Tim out of the room, with the little boy waving goodbye to them tearfully the entire time. 

Mark turned to Jack with a happy smile pasted onto his face.

“He’s perfect. He’s so sweet and nice and curious. Sammy would love him, I love him, you love him. Jack, I want him so much.”

Jack watched his husband, watched the smile that had seemed to be stuck to his face for the past few hours, and the joy in his eyes that they had finally found the perfect kid for them. Amy came back in a few minutes later, minus Tim.

“So, what did you guys think of Tim? He seemed to really like you guys. He doesn’t normally get so teary-eyed when potential adopters have to leave.”

“We think he’s perfect. He’s exactly what we want. He’s so amazing!” Jack said, squeezing Marks hand as he contained his happiness.

“That’s great! Well, we’ll set up a final home check, and then you guys can take Tim home! I know you’ve been waiting for a long time!”

They waited for another month while paperwork was done, and home checks were made. Finally, finally, they could bring Tim home. They’d have to wait about six months before they could fully adopt him, as a trial run, but he was going to be with them.

They waited nervously at their door as Amy pulled up the driveway, with Tim in the backseat. What if Tim didn’t want to be with them? What if they messed up? What if Tim hated them?

Amy stepped out of the car, and opened the back door. Tim slid out, and Amy reached in behind him to grab a small bag of his clothing and a few toys he had gotten during his time with the agency. They walked up, Tim shyly hiding behind Amy’s leg. 

Jack bent down and smiled.

“Hey, Tim. You’re gonna come live us. Isn’t that awesome? We have a dog, and you get your very own room! How cool is that? When I was a kid, I had to share my room!”

Tim smiled, realizing that he wasn’t the only one who was nervous. 

“Okay, guys, we’ll be making random home checks for a few months, and you guys know the rest of the drill. I’ll let you get Tim here settled in, so, call if you need anything.”

Amy made sure Tim knew to call her if there were any problems. Mark and Jack weren’t offended, they knew that some people who were adopting were doing it for the wrong reasons, and they wanted Tim to feel safe. Amy left, and they brought Tim inside.

“Okay, buddy, do you want to meet Sammy first, or do you want to see your room first?” Mark asked, picking Tim up and settling him on his hip. Tim clung to Mark’s arm, and thought for a second before deciding.

“Puppy!”

Jack grinned and motioned for Mark to follow him. They had kept Sammy in their bedroom so they didn’t overwhelm Tim when he got in the house. Jack slowly opened the door, and Sammy immediately ran to their feet, causing Tim to giggle. Jack took Tim from Mark, and bent down. Sammy sniffed at his hand, making Tim laugh even more, before licking him and jumping up onto him.

“I think Sammy like you!” Mark laughed as she licked Tims face. 

They let Tim walk to his room, so he could stay with Sammy, who seemed to already be very attached to the little boy. Mark and Jack had spent a lot of time deciding what to decorate Tim’s room as, before finally deciding on a forest theme. The walls had trees painted on, covered in various woodland creatures.The bookshelf was shaped like a tree, full of bedtime stories. Even the nightlight was shaped like a lightning bug. Tim’s bed had rails on the side to make sure he didn’t fall out, and his bedspread was a soft calming green. 

“...This is all mine?” Tim asked softly.

“Yeah, it’s all yours, Tim. Do you like it?” Mark asked nervously.

“Yeah!” Tim agreed as he sat on his new bed, “I just never had my own room before.”

“Well, how about this? Until you can sleep on your own, we’ll have Sammy sleep in here with you.”

“Okay!” Tim smiled as Jack pulled Sammy up onto the bed.

They didn’t know it then, but Sammy would never stop sleeping in Tim’s bed. They would become the best of friends. 

“I hope you like it here, Tim. We so glad you wanted to come stay with us.” Jack smiled. “And in a little while, you’ll get to meet our families! Won’t that be cool? You have two grandmas, two aunts, three uncles, and seven cousins! “

“...Will they like me?” Tim asked nervously.

“They’ll love you just like we do. I promise.”

“...Are you my daddies now?” 

Jack looked at Mark, who grinned.

“If you want to call us that, you can. You can call us whatever you want, buddy.”

He pointed to Jack, “Daddy,” and then to Mark, “Dad.”

They grinned at each other.

“Well, how about you get to pick what we have for dinner while you get used to the new house. We’ll show all around, okay?”

The new family spent the rest of the day full of smiles, and happy that they had gotten each other. Mark and Jack couldn’t imagine a more perfect son, and Tim was happy that he had parents who loved him. All in all, everybody was happy, and everybody was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> So, they finally adopted Tim! I'm in the process of writing part 5, which is a small series of 500 word drabbles involving Tim (meeting the family, birthday, nightmare, etc.) , but if you have any ideas about what I should write after that, leave a comment and let me know!


End file.
